bienvenuechezlesloudfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Ronnie Anne
ronnie anne Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago is a support character from Bienvenue Chez Les Loud and the main protagonist of the next, spin-off series, The Casagrandes RONNIE ANNE RENIE TOUT! Ronnie anne se fait passer pour une fille de Quartier Craignos pour que ses amie l'accepte mais Lincoln n'est pas d'accord et il veut qu'elle avout tout a ses copines. Biographie Elle est la petite amie et ancienne camarade de classe de Lincoln, qui est la soeur cadette du petit ami de Lori. L'Amour Vache Elle est d'abord mentionnée mais elle n'apparaît pas à l'écran , dans l'épisode L 'Amour Vache dans lequel elle intimide constamment Lincoln devant les autres élèves. Quand les sœurs de Lincoln apprennent ça, elles lui disent qu'elle l'intimide car elle l'aime et veut attirer son attention. Pensant qu'elles ont peut-être raison, Lincoln va lui donner un baiser quand il essaie de la confronter, et elle lui répond en lui faisant un œil au beurre-noir, ce qui prouve qu'elles avaient tort. Cependant, la déclaration de ses sœurs s'avèrent après tout, vraie. Alors, elle lui donne une lettre d'excuse avec son numéro de téléphone dessus et un steak pour guérir son œil. Double Rendez-Vous Elle fait sa première apparition a l'écran dans "Double Rendez Vous" où les camarades de classes de Lincoln le taquinent pour le béguin de Ronnie-Anne, ce qui l'amène à faire un discours dont il refuse de la considérer comme sa petite amie. Malheureusement, elle entend le discours et a été vraiment blessée par ce discours. Quand elle parle a son grand frère, Bobby, il rompt avec Lori. Pour régler correctement, elle le fait sortir avec Ronnie Anne avec elle et Bobby. Apparence Ronnie Anne est une fille préadolescente hispano-américaine avec une peau bronzée, des cheveux noirs en queues de cheval, deux cils dans chaque œil et des taches de rousseur. Elle porte une chemise lavande, un sweat à capuche zippé violet, un short bleu foncé, des chaussettes magenta et des chaussures à enfiler violet foncé. Sa peau est plus foncée dans son apparence de la saison 2. Dans la saison 3, elle a des yeux-sacs visibles. Parfois, elle porte un chandail à capuchon jaune avec des lettres bleues RW (pour Royal Woods). Le prototype de Ronnie Anne a la peau claire et les cheveux roux. Ses cheveux sont tressés, son capuchon est jaune et elle porte des sandales. Divers tout comme son frère aîné, Bobby, qui sort avec Lori, Ronnie Anne a le béguin pour Lincoln, mais elle est trop timide pour le montrer ou l'admettre, alors elle le prend spécifiquement à cause de ses sentiments envers lui. Bien qu'ils se soient tous les deux aimés dans les premiers épisodes, ils ont été reconvertis en meilleurs amis, au lieu d'un article pour le reste de la série. Cela a également été indiqué dans une promo pour l'un des épisodes. Lincoln a mentionné sur l'Instagram de The Loud House que bien qu'il aime Ronnie Anne en tant qu'ami, elle n'est pas sa petite amie. 2 Cependant, comme on le voit dans "City Slickers", il est possible qu'ils s'aiment encore un peu, considérant les rêveries de Lincoln à propos de Ronnie Anne qui se promène avec lui sur le chemin de la ville et Ronnie Anne garde toujours sa photo d'elle et Lincoln avec la bordure de coeur autour d'elle. Son béguin pour Lincoln est similaire à celui de Hey Arnold! Contrairement à Helga, cependant, elle n'est pas psychotiquement obsédée par son béguin (médaillon, sanctuaire, poésie, etc.). La superpuissance idéale de Ronnie Anne est d'être légère pour avoir de l'air malade. Les deux frères et soeurs de Santiago ont des prénoms commençant par un R, ainsi que des prénoms commençant par un A. Son numéro de téléphone est le 555-0121, excluant l'indicatif régional. Jusqu'à présent, Ronnie Anne est le seul personnage à apparaître dans un épisode de poisson d'avril et ne fait pas de blague. Jusqu'à présent, Ronnie Anne, Rusty et Liam sont les seuls amis de Lincoln qui ont des frères et soeurs. Il est révélé dans "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" qu'elle a aussi une grande famille, tout comme Lincoln, mais ils sont une famille élargie plutôt qu'une famille immédiate. Ronnie Anne a une légère refonte dans la saison 2, avec ses vêtements ayant une nuance plus foncée, ainsi que son teint étant légèrement plus sombre. À partir de «La plus grande mission: le chaos relatif», elle brise aussi le quatrième mur comme le fait Lincoln. Dans "Shell Shock", il est révélé que le vrai nom de Ronnie Anne est Ronalda. Les chaussures de Ronnie Anne ressemblent à celles de Maggie. en:Ronnie Anne Santiago es:Ronnie Anne Santiago he:רוני-אן סנטיאגו id:Ronnie Anne Santiago ja:ロニー アン サンティアゴ ms:Ronnie Anne Santiago pl:Rozalia Maliniak pt-br:Ronnie Anne Santiago ru:Ронни Энн Сантьяго tl:Ronnie Anne Santiago Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Characters